


The Rut

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Developing Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: Jack is in a rut and the Doctor decides to help him through it.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was acting strange, that much the Doctor was sure of. He had been hiding in his room and avoiding the Doctor's request to meals or just to run for the last couple of days. When he did appear, he was sweaty and he avoided any contact with the Doctor, accidental or otherwise. The Doctor was concerned but any attempt to figure out what was wrong with his friend was met with an "I'm fine," or a "leave me alone." He didn't know what to do except to give Jack his space and hope that he would come to him when he was finally able to admit he wasn't fine. 

"I am going to drop you off at your mum's house for a few days," the Doctor told Donna as he walked around the console slowly flicking switches. She narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "It won't be forever, I promise, but I am hoping that Jack will talk to me if it is just the two of us on board."

"I understand, Spaceman, but you better come back," Donna informed him. The Doctor crossed both his hearts with his hands. Donna smiled and he smiled back as he finished setting the TARDIS for the trip. He landed her less than a minute later hugging Donna goodbye. As soon as she was gone, he immediately sent the TARDIS back into the vortex. He left it less than a minute later setting the TARDIS to orbit around a small moon. She could hold the orbit for as long as it would take to talk to Jack and get him to the medi-bay. 

Going into the corridors, he made his way to the companions quarters. Jack's room was across from Donna's like normal. The rest of the corridor was empty at the moment as Martha was working with UNIT. She refused to travel with him permanently anymore after the year on the Valient but her room was always available for a short trip when she wanted. Jack had made that same decision and while he still worked for Torchwood, he had needed a break. One call was all it had taken and the Doctor had gone back for him. Jack was supposed to be heading home soon but the Doctor refused to take him until he was sure that Jack wasn't going to spread any diseases or unknown viruses to the unexpecting earth. Going to Jack's door he knocked, not the least bit surprised when there was no answer. 

"I'm coming in," the Doctor called out. 

"Don't," Jack responded almost breathless. The Doctor ignored him as he opened the door stepping inside. Jack was laying on his bed with his engorged cock in his hand. It was deep red and had to be painful. There was no lust in his eyes as he looked up at the Doctor, not bothering to cover himself. "Please Doc, just go away." The Doctor crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Here I have been worried about you but it is a relief to know that you have been just avoiding us so that you can spend time in your room masturbating," the Doctor stated. He turned his back to Jack, as he started to leave the room again.

"I'm in a rut," Jack spoke up with his voice barely above a whisper. The Doctor paused as he turned back to look at the Captain. He had heard of aliens going into ruts before but never a human. It was normally reserved for aliens that had alpha and omega tendencies. He was going to have to get an explanation later but for now, he stepped further into his room. He kicked the door shut behind him as he reached for his belt. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding in your room and using your hand is just going to make the rut worst. You need to copulate in order to get through this without causing yourself harm," the Doctor answered. He bent down untieing his shoes and kicking them off.

"And your offering to help me?" Jack wondered in disbelief. The Doctor nodded dropping his trousers and his pants stepping out of them so that he was naked from the waist down. "My ruts can go on for several days and I am going to require sex several times a day and night. You need to think about this Doc because no matter what I do, I won't be able to stop myself from hurting you if you offer your body to me." 

"You'll just have to make it up to me then," the Doctor answered as he made his way over to the bed. He had never slept with the Captain before and a rut wasn't the best way to start but he still wasn't going to let the man suffer. Nor was he going to take him back to earth and have him try to satisfy his rut with one of his Torchwood team members. They were human and wouldn't be able to withstand the constant sex that Jack was going to require. His Time Lord body could. His mind made up, he opened the top drawer of the bedside cabinet pulling out a large tube of lube. He thanked the TARDIS for it as he climbed up on the bed. 

"Last chance to change your mind," Jack told him. The Doctor pressed the tube into Jack's hand as he leaned forward with his arms resting on the bed and his arse in the air. Jack wasted no time moving behind him and opening the tube. The Doctor braced himself ready for pain but was relieved when he felt a finger instead, rubbing against his anus. Jack pushed the finger in, moving it in and out slightly. He quickly added a second finger and the Doctor hissed at the sudden stretch. Even if it burned slightly, he was thankful that Jack was clear-minded enough to stretch him first as he had seen how thick Jack was. Jack moved his fingers in and out scissoring them slightly. He spent less than a minute on the task, though, as his cock was begging him to bury it in the prone body and he just wanted to listen. 

"I'm sorry, Doc," Jack apologized as he removed his fingers. 

"There is nothing to apologize for," The Doctor reassured him. He felt Jack's cock pressing against him and even though he was stretched and relaxed, Jack was thick. He couldn't help the moan that escaped as Jack started to push into his body. He bit the pillow grunting as the thickest part of the head entered his body and pain overrode the pleasure briefly. 

"That was the worst part, just breathe," Jack reassured him as he tried his best to hold still. He didn't last long and he pushed further into the tight body trying to go slow. He watched himself disappearing into the tight arse and needed to push himself all the way in. The Doctor's legs were quivering and he was gripping the pillow tightly but Jack couldn't bring himself to stop until he was all the way in. 

The Doctor's arse felt as if it was being split open and he reminded himself that he was doing this for Jack. That didn't help with the pain but made it a little easier to bear. Still, he didn't normally do this and forgot how vulnerable it also made him feel with his body laid bare for another man to use. He took a stuttering breath as he felt Jack's coarse hair press again his tender arse. Jack gave him no time to finish adjusting as he pulled out just to push right back in. Jack gripped his hips tightly as he began to rhythmically thrust into his arse. 

"You're so cool inside," Jack moaned as he continued to thrust. He leaned forward pressing himself against the Doctor's back as he reached under him taking the Doctor's cock in his hand. The Doctor was completely soft but that didn't bother him as he took the cool member in his hand. He cupped it as he used his other hand to push down on the Doctor's back forcing him to arch. The change in position allowed Jack to hit the Doctor's prostate with every thrust and Jack felt the Doctor hardening in his hand. He was proud of himself but he quickly moved his hands back to the Doctor's hips as he thrust harder and faster. He grunted feeling the pressure starting at the base of his spine and spreading through his body before it pulsated out of his cock and into the Doctor's body. He kept moving through it, then pulled out. The Doctor's anus was slightly gapped and Jack couldn't wait to push back in. He flipped the Doctor quickly onto his back taking his leg in his hand. He lifted it as he used his other hand to spread the Time Lord's cheeks and push back into the body. He could see the Doctor's face like this and see the tears that glistened in the Doctor's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry," Jack apologized again. 

"It is going to be a long couple of days if you keep apologizing. Just know that you are forgiven, no matter what," the Doctor reassured him. He wished he could hide his face again but this position didn't allow him to. Instead, he was forced to stare up at the ceiling, or the wall or even worse Jack's face as he moved within his body. There was a tenderness in Jack's eyes despite the rut that he was in. He even had the presence of mind to take the Doctor's cock in his hand and gently move his hand in time with the thrusting. The Doctor grew hard and he reached down putting his hand over Jack's helping him to move his hand faster. The duel pleasure between his cock and his prostate with the burning in his arse caused him to fall over the edge spreading his seed on their hands and across his abdomen. He was overly sensitive after but that didn't stop Jack from continuing to move. Couldn't stop him as he desperately needed to cum again. He found his release adding the second with the first. The Doctor hoped silently that Jack would need a break after the second as Jack pulled out of his body and stood up. That hope was quickly dashed as he was flipped onto his stomach again and pulled so that he was bending over the bed. Jack's large cock was quickly pushed back into his arse and he was able to thrust harder and faster with the new angle. 

He had thought he knew what he was in for when he made the decision to help Jack through his rut but in reality, he had no idea. He was right when he had thought that he was going to be hurting by the end of this but at this rate, he didn't know if he was going to be able to sit properly again during this regeneration and this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Round three and four blended together as Jack barely paused in his thrusting as he found his release once more. The Doctor could feel his cum leaking out of his body and helping to lubricate his sore arse. It wasn't enough, though, and a desperate plea of lube was thankfully listened to. He tried to separate his mind from his body but even though he could hold several thoughts at once, every single one of them had the background of Jack's cock moving in and out of his body at a steady pace. The movement provided him pleasure when it brushed his prostate but overall it was just a continuous sensation. One that he was already beginning to regret agreeing to. Crossing his arms, he laid his head down on them as he gripped the blankets tightly in a desperate attempt not to be pushed up the bed. He could feel bruises forming on his hips from Jack's grip and he wondered how dark they would be before this was over. 

He had told Donna that he would be back for her in a couple of days and he would but for her time only. First, he had to make it through Jack's rut which would last the next few days according to Jack. He hoped it was only that long as he knew some species could be in a rut for up to a week. Jack had already been in the rut for at least a full day possibly two but using his hand wouldn't help. It would only help to relieve the pressure. Taking that into account that meant that at most Jack had another six days of wanting constant sex. He groaned at the thought and wondered briefly if he should allow Jack to take his mouth at some point in order to give his arse a break. It was worth considering as long as Jack was in control enough not to suffocate him or choke him in his desperate need to cum. 

The next thing he had to consider was his and Jack's recovery from the rut. Jack would need to rest and sleep. His cock and testicles would be sore from the constant sex and the Doctor could provide him medication as well as soothing creams to help with the pain. He would also need time to recover his own bruises and make it so that he could sit down without pain before he went to Donna or she would just worry about him. He would take care of Jack the next few days then Jack could take care of him. He was distracted from his thoughts as Jack finally went still. He pulled slowly out of his body and moved to the bed collapsing down on it. 

"Sleep now," Jack informed him. 

"You should probably eat first in order to maintain your energy," the Doctor responded, thankful for the break. Jack shook his head no. 

"Sleep first, eat later," he answered. The Doctor's legs were shaking as he used his arms to help pull his body completely onto the bed. Jack was already asleep by the time he managed to finish turning in order to lay next to the Captain. He stayed on his stomach with his legs slightly splayed trying to keep pressure off his arse. He wished silently that the TARDIS could provide a numbing lube except he knew that was dangerous. At least the pain let him know if Jack was seriously hurting him, still, it would have been nice. He closed his eyes and despite the pain was able to drift off to sleep. 

Jack woke first. He had slept for about two hours and could already feel the need rising again. He looked over at the sleeping Doctor and wanted more than anything to bury himself back into the lithe body. He tried to ignore the feeling as he pulled himself out of the bed and made his way to the loo. It was difficult to use the toilet while hard but he managed it. The Doctor was right and he needed to eat but that was a worry for later. Going back to the bed, he climbed upon it. He thought briefly of waking the Doctor up before he straddled him. He quickly added more lube to his cock and then pressed it slowly back up into the arse of the sleeping Time Lord. The Doctor moaned not fully waking as he slowly began to thrust. 

"Jack," the Doctor whimpered coming back to consciousness. Jack's weight was pressing him into the bed while the Captain's cock was already buried inside his arse again. It was a little disconcerting to be woken by the fullness and now that he was awake the slow movements changed into harder thrusts as Jack once more chased his own release. 

"I needed you," Jack explained rather than apologizing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt bad about waking the Doctor in such a way but it was currently being overridden by the animalistic tendencies of the rut. He grabbed the Doctor's hips pulling him up to his hands and knees as he continued to thrust into the Doctor's body. The Doctor let his shoulders hit the bed as he lost track of the number of times that Jack filled his body with his cum. It was leaking out of his body steadily now and he could feel the wetness on his thighs. It was another several hours of constant sex before Jack finally, went still again. He pulled out of the Doctor's body once more collapsing to the side. The Doctor was shaking as he moved to the edge of the bed pulling his sore body to stand. He made it two steps away from the bed before a hand grabbed his arm roughly. 

"Mine," Jack growled. The Doctor paused. He needed to use the loo and he was hungry but Jack was too far into his rut to realize anything beyond the fact that his chosen mate was leaving him. 

"I need to eat. Why don't you come with me?" the Doctor questioned rather than try to reason with the Captain. He doubted that Jack would have understood that he was coming back as he just expected the Doctor to stay in bed and ready for Jack. Jack just stared at him, so he took Jack's arm giving it a gentle tug. He was thankful when Jack stood following him. He led Jack to the toilet first, using it quickly. He reached for a towel to clean some of the cum off his legs but Jack growled again and he let it drop. He was slow as he tried to lead Jack out of the room as it was clear he didn't want to go. He tried to pull the Doctor back to the bed but the Doctor resisted. "We need to eat Jack. Now come with me to the kitchen."

Jack narrowed his eyes but allowed the Doctor to take him across the corridor. The Doctor connected to the TARDIS begging her to move the kitchen to behind Martha's door. He opened the door, thankful to find that she had listened. He pulled Jack inside going to where there was a bowl of fruit. He picked up a banana opening it. Jack stayed right next to him as they moved around the kitchen. The Doctor didn't try to cook anything, instead getting a few pieces of bread for Jack to eat and a second banana for himself. He then led Jack to the table pushing him down onto one of the chairs. The Doctor groaned as Jack pulled him down with him, pushing himself back up into the Doctor's body. Jack lifted him, holding his hips so that the Captain was able to thrust as the Doctor moved his legs to straddle him. It was strange trying to eat his banana with Jack thrusting into his arse but he needed to try. He needed to keep his own potassium up so that his body could heal from the long ordeal. 

"Bed," Jack growled as he finished his small meal. He couldn't fight as he was lifted and carried out of the kitchen. He managed to grab the bananas off the counter as they passed by and he held onto them as he was taken back into Jack's room and thrown onto the bed. He let them fall to the side as Jack crawled over him. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as the Captain thrust hard filling him once more moments later. He then collapsed down on the Time Lord his full weight covering the lithe body keeping him on the bed with him. His head was next to the Doctor's and his eyes drifted closed. The Doctor felt Jack's breath against his neck and could feel it even out as the Captain once more drifted off to sleep. The Doctor joined him as Jack's softened member slipped out of his body. His last thought before the darkness overtook him was wondering how long he would be able to sleep this time before he was once more awoken by the Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Day two arrived with him being woken up yet again with minimal sleep to Jack pushing into his sore body as he was pulled up onto his knees. There was no gentleness anymore as Jack's mind was completely focused on breeding his mate as many times as possible. The Doctor gripped the pillow tightly as he rested his head on it, trying desperately not to focus on the bruises growing on his hips from Jack's grip or the pain in his arse from the constant sex. Yet, all he could focus on was the in and out motion as Jack filled his body using it to his own content. The Doctor silently wished he could go back in time and warn his past self not to help Jack. To just leave the Captain locked in his room to suffer his rut while he explored new planets with Donna. Jack would have forgiven him for not helping, and in a week's time they would have been back to running together. Now he was beginning to think he could never walk again. 

"No more," he whimpered as Jack yanked him back particularly hard practically lifting his shoulders off the bed. Whether or not Jack heard him was unclear as Jack filled him with his first release of the morning. Jack continued to move leaving the Doctor on his knees. The Doctor looked over his shoulder, staring at Jack's face for a moment. Jack's eyes were glossy and he wasn't really looking at the Time Lord but at the wall ahead of him. His body was shiny with sweat already and the muscles in his arms bulged slightly from his grip. It was clear to the Doctor that he was too far gone to even listen to a plea of food or to use the loo. Laying his head back down he began to formulate a plan. 

Jack filled him twice more with his cum before he got his chance to execute his plan. By then his legs were quivering with the effort to hold himself up despite Jack's tight grip on his hips. Therefore he was thankful when Jack finally pulled out of his body, just hoping silently that Jack was done for a while. His hopes were quickly dashed as Jack flipped him onto his back pulling his legs up and pushing once more into his sore body in the same movement. He couldn't help the cry of pain as he was filled and Jack almost bent him in half as he started the relentless pace. Taking a deep breath, he put his plan into action and did one of the things he promised Jack that he would never do to him. His hands were shaking as he lifted them up reaching for Jack's head. He apologized silently as he placed his fingers to each side of Jack's temples and pushed into his mind. With Jack's defenses down, due to the rut, he quickly made it past the wall that protected the Captain's mind. 

"Sleep," he whispered desperately as he pushed the feeling of utter exhaustion into the Captain's mind. He couldn't help the relief that washed over him as Jack stopped moving and collapsed down on him. He was still buried in the Time Lord's body but the Doctor used his arms and feet to push Jack up and out of him. He made sure that Jack landed on the bed as he moved the Captain off of him. He laid on his back for a moment before forcing his body to move with a cry of pain as he made his way to the edge of the bed. He wasn't ready to risk standing up yet but he was hungry. Reaching off the side of the bed he found the bananas that he had dropped there the day before. Tearing off two from the bunch, he devoured them quickly as he kept one eye on the sleeping Captian. 

"I'm sorry, Jack but I just needed a break," The Doctor apologized with a full mouth. He finished the bananas as he kept one eye on Jack, thankful that he didn't immediately wake up again. His bananas finished all he wanted was a hot bath and a cup of tea. Deciding to take the risk, the Doctor swung his sore legs over the side of the bed sitting up. He couldn't help the cry of pain as his arse pushed into the mattress. He got as quickly as he dared to his feet relieving the pressure. Walking bow legged and stiff, he made his way towards the ensuite closing himself inside. He smiled as he saw the bath was already steaming and inviting. He thanked the TARDIS silently as he made his way over to the large tub. He knew it would hurt to sit down but the TARDIS took care of that as well by providing him an embarrassing circular cushion that he could use in the water.

"Let me know when he starts to wake," the Doctor told her. She hummed at him and he ran his hand along her wall. Using it as a brace, he lowered himself into the tub moaning in pleasure as the water washed over his sore legs. He knew it would hurt when it reached his tender arse and he bit his lip hard as he kept from crying out from the pain as he continued to lower himself. His body submerged, he sat on the cushion as he leaned back to relax. All he needed now was a hot cup of tea. He looked around him and seeing none he sighed. No matter, he could make his cuppa once he was done with his bath. 

He drifted for a while with his eyes closed as he allowed the water to soothe him. Still, he kept careful track of how long he had been in the bath as he wanted his tea and something else to eat before Jack woke up. So even though he desperately wanted to sleep, he pulled himself out of the water after a short time drying off. He didn't bother to dress as he made his way out of the ensuite. Jack was snoring loudly as he lay sprawled on his back. As quietly as possible, the Doctor made his way out of the room and into the corridors. He hurried as fast as his body would allow to the kitchen. Once more the TARDIS was prepared for him and the kettle was hot. He drank two cups of tea as he found himself a snack. There wasn't much food on the TARDIS but he allowed himself a third banana and almost a pack of jammy dodgers. Two more cups of tea washed all the food down. He would probably regret drinking so much later but for now, the hot tea felt nice in his stomach and quenched the thirst he had. 

Going back to his room he climbed up on the bed next to Jack. Placing his fingers once more to Jack's temples he pushed the feeling of exhaustion into his mind again. He felt slightly guilty at invading his mind a second time but he needed to sleep and this was the only way he saw it happening. Hoping that he would get more than a few hours to allow his body to recover, he curled up next to Jack. Placing his head on the Captain's chest, the Doctor listened to his heart as he joined him in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mine."

Jack woke with the single word in his mind before he opened his eyes. He could feel the cool body of his chosen mate resting up against his. He felt himself hardening and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside the man and to fill him once more with his seed. He took a deep breath his nose scrunching in confusion. He sniffed the air several times as he opened his eyes. Something wasn't right. His mate should have smelled strongly of his own scent but it was weak. 

"Mine," he barked out loud as he positioned himself over his sleeping mate shielding his body from view. He looked frantically around making sure no one else was in the room. That no one else was responsible for his mate's disappearing scent. Not finding anyone, he let his guard down as he sniffed down the Doctor's body. Reaching his arse he found that his scent was still there but faint. His mind in its limited state couldn't comprehend the fact that his mate had washed his body while he slept. Positing himself over the sleeping man's arse and started to push himself in without any hesitation, desperate to make the scent of his claim stronger. 

"Jack," the Doctor yelped as he was jolted awake by a sharp pain in his arse. He had been sleeping peacefully and wasn't sure whether or not he was thankful that he had managed four hours of sleep before being woken up rudely by the immortal. The only thing he could focus on was the dry slide of Jack's cock sliding into his body. He could feel every inch of the painful intrusion and he once more regretted agreeing to help Jack through his heat. He tried to pull away as he looked desperately for the lube that he knew would be nearby. 

"Mine," Jack growled as he gripped his hips tightly and forcing more of himself into the prone body. 

"I'm not trying to leave you stupid ape," the Doctor growled angrily. His hand brushed against a tube laying near his pillow and he thanked the TARDIS as he picked it up. Trying to ignore the pain he was feeling, he opened the tube and pushed his upper body onto his elbows. His hand was shaking as he gripped the tube tightly reaching back. He looked over his shoulder to watch as he guided the tube to his arse. He squeezed a large amount of the contents out watching them fall. Relief filled him as it worked and the remainder of Jack's cock slid into him with ease. It helped a little to relieve the pain he was feeling but it was still there as Jack began to move. The lube only encouraged Jack to move faster and harder. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and Jack's heavy breathing he moved without consideration for the man beneath him. 

Tears filled the Doctor's eyes and he let himself fall to his shoulders again. He just wanted Jack away from him so that he could sleep without fear of waking up to a cock pushing painfully into his arse again. He knew that Jack would be horrified that he had hurt him once he was back to himself but he didn't know how much longer that could be. Jack's heat could fade tonight or it could be four more days before he was finally back to himself. The Doctor whimpered as the tears fell faster. He couldn't do this for four more days. He also couldn't just make Jack sleep for the next four days as he didn't know if it would allow Jack's heat to end or cause it to extend almost indefinitely until his body was able to find the relief it needed. 

He was thankful that Jack kept him on his stomach as he moved so that he could hide his pain and unhappiness from the man. He wasn't sure if he would care at the moment but he didn't want him to see the tears. He felt Jack tense and knew that Jack had just found his first release inside his body. If this session was the same as the last few, then Jack would need to cum about four times before falling back asleep. He tried to get his tears under control as Jack immediately began to move again. He had trouble succeeding though as he was in pain, tired and miserable.

The second round ended with Jack pulling out of his body. He had no hope that Jack was done and wasn't surprised when Jack tried to flip him onto his back. He resisted but Jack had the upper hand and he soon found himself laying with his legs sprawled out to the sides as Jack moved between them. He refused to look at Jack as he stared up at the ceiling. A hand wrapped around his cock and he couldn't bite back the sigh as it coaxed him into an erection. He really didn't want to cum and then have to deal with the overstimulation as Jack continued to move in his body after he found his release. He gripped the blankets tightly as the hand moved against the thrusting in his arse. It was working through and his own breath started coming out quicker from the pleasure that he was feeling. The pain and pleasure combined and he felt it spreading through his body. 

"Jack," he whimpered as his own cock pulsed and his arse tensed around Jack's member. His release spilled on his stomach adding to the mess that they were creating. Jack continued to thrust through his release before stilling briefly as he added to the ever-growing amount inside the Doctor's arse. The Doctor felt new unhappiness as Jack once more started to move again. It was too much, too soon and he tried to squirm away from the Captain as his body quickly became overwhelmed. He had no choice but to deal with it as he tried to reach for the Captain's temples again only to have his hand slapped away with a growl. He had let his hand drop again irritated that Jack had figured out what he was up to so quickly. He had hoped to be able to use it more than once but even in his limited capacity Jack still apparently was intelligent. 

Jack came a fourth time, then a fifth before he was finally sated enough to sleep. He fell forward with his cock still buried deep inside the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as the Captain pinned him to the bed. Jack's eyes quickly closed and the sound of his breathing evening out filled the now quiet room. The Doctor put one hand on Jack's back as he dared to look at the sleeping man. Asleep, the Doctor could see the Captain that he knew. The one that he cared for enough that he had offered him his body to help him through his heat. He let his head fall back staring once more at the ceiling. He knew that he should sleep while Jack was but he was unable to as he waited for Jack to wake needing him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later the Doctor lay on his stomach with his legs slightly splayed. His body hurt from head to toe as he had been unable to find respite from the constant sex that Jack had demanded from his body. His arse was red and tender from the persistent slapping of skin together while in between was bright red and hot to the touch. Even the lube and cum mixture that glistened on his arse and thighs did nothing to soothe the pain that emanated up from that area. His hips were bruised splotches that ranged from dark black to almost green around the edges and lost any resemblance of the fingers that had caused them. His knees were red from being on them and his elbows were also chafed. His whole body hurt at this point and he didn't care anymore about the tear stains that decorated his cheeks. All he cared about was the man that was sleeping peacefully in front of him. 

Jack had been relentless for just over four days before finally falling into a deep sleep on his own. Six hours had now passed and Jack showed no sign of waking up when he had been using the Doctor's body consistently after only two hours of sleep. The Doctor hoped that meant that Jack's heat was finally over and he prayed silently to whatever god was out there that Jack wasn't just recovering enough to use his body relentlessly again. He should have been asleep as well but he was too sore to sleep. He whimpered as he pushed his arms underneath his pillow propping up his head slightly. Jack stirred at the noise and he bit back the groan at the fact that he had disturbed the sleeping Captain. Jack, though, just drifted back down into a deeper sleep and it would be another hour before he showed any sign of coming around. 

The first sign that the Captain was back was the fact that he didn't immediately push himself into the Doctor's body upon waking. Instead, he stretched with a yawn escaping from his lips. He smacked his lips rolling just his head to look at the Doctor. A smile was on his face but it quickly faded as he looked into the pained eyes of the Time Lord. Jack propped himself his eyes taking in the sight of the Doctor's abused body. The horror on his face was clear as he let his eyes drift back up to the Doctor's face. The Doctor watched on slightly surprised as Jack scrambled off the bed falling to his knees. The Doctor could hear the clear sound of Jack getting sick in the bin next to the bed but he had nothing in his stomach due to not eating the last four days. 

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered from the side of the bed. 

"What did I tell you, Jack?" the Doctor responded. 

"But I hurt you. I'm not stupid, Doc and I can tell I lost complete control. You never should have agreed to help me through the heat and just let me suffer," Jack argued softly. The Doctor silently agreed with him but he didn't voice it out loud. Agreeing didn't change the last four days that Jack had forgotten but the Doctor knew he would remember for a long time to come. 

"How come you have a rut, Jack? Humans never develop that alpha omega relationship during their entire existence so it stands to reason that you aren't completely human but I am unable to determine what species is part of your bloodline," the Doctor answered changing the subject. He probably could have told Jack what species he was if he had tasted his cum but he was too tired to properly analyze it at the moment and the thought of more sex just made him want to cry again. 

"I am Beinahemen on my mother's side," Jack answered softly. The Doctor nodded. He knew a little about the species and it must have been far back enough that he didn't get their long thin body that was a prominent feature of the alphas of the species. The omegas tended to be shorter and stockier giving away their status immediately. 

Jack got slowly to his feet again as the room went quiet. He couldn't meet the Time Lord's eyes as he went to his wardrobe desperate to get dressed. For the first time in his long life, he felt uncomfortable with his nakedness and just wanted to cover himself. The Doctor remained silent as Jack found his pants pulling them on then his trousers. He picked out a light blue shirt and a pair of braces. He covered his body completely then start to turn towards the door desperate to get away from the man he had hurt so badly. He had waited over two thousand years for his chance to touch the Doctor intimately now he had ruined that chance forever. He had just put his hand on the door when the Doctor's voice broke the silence. 

"Jack," the Doctor said simply causing Jack to stop. 

"Yes, Doctor?" Jack wondered as he waited to be told that the Doctor wanted him to leave. That he never wanted to see the Captain again and that he regretted agreeing to help him through his rut. The Captian didn't blame him for the feeling even if he didn't want to hear him say it. 

"Can you please help me to the bath?" The Doctor asked. It took Jack a moment to comprehend what the Doctor had asked as he expected to be told off.

"You want me to touch you still?" Jack questioned. The DOctor's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. He didn't want Jack to touch him sexually right now but he had no problem with Jack helping him to the bath as he wasn't sure he could make it on his own right now. 

"Why wouldn't I?" the Doctor wondered. 

"Because I hurt you," Jack practically yelled. 

"Yes, you did," The Doctor agreed calmly. "The fact that I am hurting is exactly why I need your help. I just want to take a hot bath to help ease the soreness. I would also like a cup of tea and pills now that you are done with your rut. I could get them myself, eventually, but it would be easier if you could help me." Jack considered leaving still as he stood with his hand on the door. The only thing that stopped him was the feeling that he owed the Time Lord. The Doctor had just helped him through his rut and the least he could do was help make the Doctor comfortable. Making up his mind he turned away from the door going over to the ailing man. He wasn't sure how to move him without hurting him. The Doctor winced as he rolled on to his side. He used Jack to hold himself up so that his arse didn't push into the bed as he pulled himself to his feet. Jack had to take a lot of the Time Lord's weight, supporting him as the Doctor moved stiffly and slowly towards the bathroom. Once again, the tub was already filled and the dreaded pillow was already in place. Still, the Doctor was grateful for it as he lowered his sore body into the tub taking a seat on it. 

"I will be right back with your medicine and tea," Jack informed him as he turned to leave. 

"Thank you," the Doctor spoke up as Jack made his way out of the room. Jack didn't answer him. A large part of him still wanted to run off the TARDIS and find a bar where he could drink and forget what he did. But another part felt as if he owed the Time Lord. He felt confused and just needing to be away from the man he hurt, even for just a moment, he went to get him the requested items.


	6. Chapter 6

Once out of the Doctor's sight, Jack practically ran from the room just needing to get away from the man that he hurt so badly. He gagged as he thought of the Doctor's normally pale body marked with bruises from his own hands and the redness of his skin along with his knees, bottom, arms, and legs. He had dreamed of having the Doctor in his arms but never under the conditions of a rut. He should have never accepted the Doctor's offer to use his body to relieve the ache. He should have just suffered in his room because then at least he could look the Doctor in the eyes. The Doctor swore that he had already forgiven him for his actions and maybe one day he would forgive himself but he doubted it. Looking down the corridor he thought about running away. About going to the control room and getting lost in whatever world the Doctor parked the TARDIS on. Instead, he forced himself to go into the medi-bay to retrieve the medication that the aching Time Lord needed so badly. 

"The Doctor is requesting pills for the pain he is suffering. Can you help me locate them?" Jack questioned the TARDIS. There was none of his usual flirting as he just wanted to get the Doctor his medication and then make his tea so that he could disappear himself for a few hours. The drawer next to the first bed opened and Jack wandered over to it. Inside there were three different vials of pills along with a tube of cream and a syringe that was already prefilled. "Is all this for him?"

The TARDIS blew warm air on Jack confirming it was for the Doctor and Jack felt even guiltier as he reached in picking it up. He glanced at the bottles seeing that one was a pain killer while the second was an antibiotic and the last an anti-inflammatory. The cream was to help the red skin around his arse while one injection was a sleeping medication to help him rest so his body could heal and the other was an initial pain killer to start helping with the soreness. Jack took it all and placed it in his pocket before heading to the kitchen. There he made the Doctor a strong cup of tea with extra sugar. He made himself a cup of coffee and looked around for something to eat even if he wasn't hungry. He feared that anything that he put in his stomach would come right back up but it allowed him to stay away from the Doctor for a couple of minutes longer while he searched the kitchen. Eventually, he gave up on his search and picked up both drinks taking them with him as he returned to the Doctor's side. The Doctor was still in the tub where he had left him but had laid back slightly so that he was reclining with the water covering his body up to his neck. His eyes were closed but it was obvious even from a distance that he wasn't sleeping. He opened one eye as Jack approached but made no move to sit up and accept his tea. 

"I brought you pills to help with the pain, the TARDIS also recommends anti-inflammatories as well as antibiotics. She also gave me a medication that you can apply to yourself to help with the swelling and pain when you sit. She also gave me two syringes one that has a pain killer to help with the initial pain but the second has a sleeping medication in it. I will let you decide if you want to take that one, though," Jack advised him as he knelt down next to the tub.

"I probably should," The Doctor agreed. His body desperately needed the rest but he couldn't sleep. Not only was he too sore but he was also afraid of the pain that he woke to due to Jack's rut. He knew that it was over now but he still had the lingering fear that he would wake to Jack pushing into his body once more and moving with his body for hours with no respite. Even if he had agreed to help Jack through his rut, he couldn't handle it anymore. His body was spent from the constant sex and the thought of being bent over the bed again made him want to cry. 

"How about you sit up a little so that you can take them now and give them a chance to start working before you go to sleep," Jack suggested. The Doctor nodded as he struggled to push himself up from the bottom. He groaned in pain biting off a cry as his body pushed painfully into the bottom. Just the movement had him breathing heavily and he closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. He used one hand to keep himself in place as he reached blindly for Jack just wanting a hand to hold. Jack fought the urge to run as he reached out taking the Doctor's hand in his gripping it loosely. The Doctor's fingers tightened around his as he struggled to overcome the pain he was feeling. With his free hand, Jack reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe. He didn't bother to check which one it was as either would help the Time Lord. He used his teeth to uncap it then easily found a vein in the taunt arm. 

"Sharp pinch," Jack warned though he doubted the Doctor heard him. He pushed the needle in as gently as he could then slowly emptied the syringe. Setting it aside, he pulled out the second syringe and repeated the process. "Just breathe, Doc. The medicine will start working soon and then you can sleep."

"I am breathing," the Doctor hissed. While the bath had helped soothe his muscles at first moving had changed that. Hitting the bottom without the cushion had caused agonizing pain to radiate throughout his body causing him to tense. By tensing, his sore legs and hips had made themselves known as well allowing the pain to grow exponentially. His head ached from the lack of sleep and he just wanted to drift off but couldn't. He held tightly to Jack as he could feel both the pain killer and sleeping aide relaxing his body. He yawned as his grip began to loosen. He opened his eyes looking up at Jack.

"Better?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He felt floaty now and soon would be lost in the bliss that sleep would bring. He let go of Jack's hand reaching for his tea and Jack immediately moved to help him. He held on to the teacup in order to allow the Doctor to take a drink. The Doctor tried to swallow it in only a couple of mouthfuls but Jack kept moving the cup back forcing him to drink slower. As he neared the end of the cup, Jack dug out the pills, giving him the anti-inflammatory and antibiotic. He would have to wait a few hours before switching to the pain pills. Not that the Doctor noticed or minded. With his tea gone, he allowed Jack to help him out of the tub but had to rely heavily on him to help him dry off then stumble his way into the bedroom. He collapsed on his stomach on the bed sprawling out. 

"We have one more thing we need to do before you go to sleep," Jack informed him as he pulled out the tube of cream. The Doctor rolled his head to look at Jack. His eyes went wide as he saw the tube.

"No," the Doctor whimpered not being able to help the sound that escaped his mouth. 

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Jack reassured him softly. "I promise all I am going to do is apply the cream to help with your pain." The Doctor nodded as he gripped the pillow tightly. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. He opened the tube first laying it down beside him before reaching out. He was gentle as he places his hand on the Doctor's arse spreading him so that he could look at the damage. The Doctor's anus was bright red and inflamed. He didn't see any signs of blood but he would keep an eye on the Doctor just in case. As gently as he could, he applied the cream to the Doctor making gentle shushing sounds as the Doctor bit back cries of pain. Jack didn't think he could feel any worse but he was wrong as he tended to the Time Lord. Once the cream was done being applied, he pulled the comforter over the Doctor's naked body. 

"Thank you," The Doctor slurred more asleep than awake. He was quickly losing the battle against the sleeping aid now that he was no longer being touched and he was willing to let it win.

"Sleep well, Doc. I promise I will be here when you wake," Jack answered instead. He didn't deserve the Doctor thanking him for helping soothe the pain he caused. The least he could do was care for the man despite how badly he wanted to just find somewhere to drink himself into oblivion. As the Doctor lost the battle with consciousness, Jack snuck out of the room to let him sleep in peace. He was positive that the Doctor kept alcohol somewhere on the TARDIS and if he couldn't get drunk at a bar then he could at least still drink until he forgot the pain he caused the Time Lord. Though he had the sinking feeling that there wasn't enough alcohol in the universe to accomplish that. Still, it didn't hurt to try.


End file.
